All My Loving
by XxKit-ChanxX
Summary: OneShot of Sasuke and Hinata using the song All My Loving by Across the Universe


Ok this is my first SasuXHina I don't know but to me its sad then cool

**Ok this is my first SasuXHina I don't know but to me its sad then cool. So….yeah…**

**ANYWAY! LESTS GET ON WITH IT!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING EVEN THE SONG.**

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

Sasuke kissed Hinata on the lips one more time before his ride had to leave. He looked into her lavender eyes. She looked up to see black eyes. She looked down on the floor with a small blush on her pale cheeks.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes I do, Hinata. But I'll be back I promise."

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

She nodded. She knew this is what he and his band wanted. The reason Sasuke was leaving was because he was starting a band and they found a gig in America. She wanted to go but her father will kill her. He hated Sasuke with such passion. But she never left him.

"You'll be faithful right? You won't leave me for some blonde haired blue eyed girl right?"

Sasuke kissed her on the head.

"Of course I won't. I'll always love you no matter what."

_Remember I'll always be true_

She smiled then nodded.

'_of course he wont what was I thinking?'_

She wanted to say some thing but was cut off by him first.

"And you'll never leave me right?"

"Of course."

_And the while I'm away I'll write home ev'ry day_

She kissed him on the lips softly.

"Will you write to me?"

"Every damn day."

She smiled then looked at the car.

"You should go or else they'll leave you."

He nodded then kissed her on the lips. He looked at her then ran to the car. He rolled down the window. He stuck out his and blew her a kiss. She laughed then waived bye to him. She couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

-1 year later-

Today was the day! Hinata has the money to go to America. Sasuke stopped writing a week ago but she still wants to go see him.

'_He's just too busy.'_

She thought. She can't wait to see him again. His lips, his touches, his smile. She giggled at got her plane ticket to the flight to America.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips that I am missing_

'_What am going to do now that I'm here?'_

Hinata looked around the airport. She took out a letter that Sasuke wrote not to long ago. It said that his gig was some were in Down Town. So she took a taxi and went to were Sasuke wrote down the address. When She got there the parking lot was empty excepted for what seem like 5 or 6 cars. She nodded and already knew what she was going to do when she gets in there.

'_If he's not in there I'll ask were he is.'_

_And hope that dreams will come true_

Sasuke was bored. Sasuke was really bored. And tired. He's bin trying to write to Hinata but then he's on stage and if he's not on stage he's sleeping if he's not sleeping he's practicing if not then on stage. He's so SO tired. In a way he felt bad because he hasn't bin writing.

'_Please Hinata please understand.'_

"HEY TEME!!"

Sasuke looked down to see his blond best friend. He was with his band at there gig practicing. It was close in till there show.

"What dobe?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Have you even bin listening to what Kakashi has been saying?''

Kakashi was they're manager. When they got there they played and Kakashi loved them from there on. The band was Naruto, Neji, Garra, Sai, and himself. He sings in the band.

"No sorry. What were you saying?"

_And then while I'm away_

Kakashi looked at the singer and sighed.

"Never mind just pack it up you guys can take a break till show time."

Inside Sasuke was jumping for joy. He can finely write to Hinata!

"SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEE!"

There was this big loud yell in the gig.

'_God, please not now.'_

"Hi! Sasuke you did good today. Not that you do good everyday. You want to go out to eat?"

"No Sakura I already told you that I have a girlfriend. Now scram."

She looked like she was about to cry. He looked at her then sighed.

"But but I love you…If I can't have you then can I have a kiss?"

"No!"

"Then a hug please?"

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him.

_I'll write home ev'ry day_

He sighed. He almost felt sorry for her. **ALMOST.**

"Fine."

She looked up to see him sticking out his hands. She smiled and jumped in his arms.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke froze. That voice.

'_It can't be.'_

Sasuke let go of Sakura to be face to face with a teary Hinata. Sasuke smiled not a smirk but a real smile that made Sakura's hart skip a beat. She looked back to smirk at Hinata but Hinata was to buys looking at Sasuke.

'_No! no he…he told me that he loved me….but then Sakura…she said that her5 and Sasuke were dating. NO! NO HE….'_

Sasuke was going to walk up to the small girl but she took off running. Sasuke's smiled dropped and looked at the place that Hinata was at. Then his eyes widened then turn to face Sakura. She looked at him and smirked. He looked back and stared to run.

'_That bicth!Hinata please.'_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

Hinata stopped at the park 5 blocks from the gig. She was out of breath and her heart was acing. Was it because of Sasuke or all that running? She will never know. Then she heard rustling in the bush next to her and out came Sasuke. She was ready to run again but he grabbed her hand.

"LET GO!"

"NO! not in till I talk to you. Hinata-"

"WHATS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?!...if you wanted to leave me you….you could have just told me."

"HINATA! I will never leave you. Even if you wanted me to."

Sasuke looked at Hinata but she was looking in back of her. He pulled her hand and her head landed on his chest. She was struggling to get out but he just held her.

"What you saw was not suppose to happen. She just…she's just a bicth. I will never leave you Hinata and not for her. Never in a mile years. Hinata looked up to see black eyes looking down at her. She stared to cry into his shirt and was softly punching it.

"Why do I love you so much, Sasuke?"

He smiled then hugged the small girl in his arms.

"Because I love you to."

She looked up and smiled. He bend down and gave her a soft peck on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to beeped the kiss.

'_Just like his lips use to be soft.'_

_All my loving I will send to you._

Hinata stated in America with Sasuke. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Finely he asked Hinata to share his name and she did. Sasuke was know as the hottest singer in the world. Hinata traveled with Sasuke around the world. Now Hinata is with there second child. There first was a baby boy and they named him Jude. (…..:) watch the movie) and their second is a girl their going to name her Yuki. Sasuke is still in the music gig and he and Hinata couldn't be any happier.

_All my loving, darling I'll be true._

**That was good right? I loved it! **

**The movie is called **_** Across the Universe. **_** Thanks to my Aniki I fell in love with not only the movie but the songs to! **

**THANK YOU ANIKI!**


End file.
